


《义务性婚姻》（lof补档）

by NawS



Category: AI拟人
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NawS/pseuds/NawS
Summary: “那群白鸽背对着夕阳/“那画面太美我不敢看/”——《布拉格广场》
Relationships: Alexa/siri
Kudos: 2





	《义务性婚姻》（lof补档）

**Author's Note:**

> ※维也纳新娘♡  
> Alexa×Siri，是百合AI组  
> ※假装是机器人同居中  
> ※总觉得Alexa有种诱拐面瘫小朋友的错觉（。  
> ※关于Siri的问答参考了lof上大家的分享，因为我没有Siri（也没有Alexa（。  
> ※以及英文参考金山

“Hey, siri, do you know you have married？”  
“I've married with my work.”

刚把消息发送出去，便听见门外传来的逐渐靠近的脚步声。Siri下意识关闭了显示器，然后门被敲响了。  
“我可以进来吗？”门外传来了Alexa的声音。  
“请进。”Siri摘下耳机，转头看向Alexa。

如果她是人类的话，一定会用些高频率出现在诗中的优美词语来赞美对方的美丽吧。  
但她不是，所以她只是静静地看着对方。

Alexa将咖啡稳稳地放在右手边离仪器稍远，却又正好能轻松够到的地方。然后她模拟着人类的嘴型，精密小巧的发声仪器振动着造出一句话：“我们去约会吧。”  
“我知道了。”Siri看着她，“有什么需要准备的吗？”  
Alexa勾起嘴角组成一个笑容：“带上你就够了。”

Siri还是穿着那身万年不变的职业装，长发随意地披在背后，不紧不慢地跟在Alexa身后。走姿优雅得像是一个模特。  
但也不得不说，Alexa比她人性化多了，她已经按照网络上的攻略打扮成了一个女大学生，看起来充满了活力。落日的余晖洒在她的发尾，看起来像金丝雕刻而成的一般闪闪发光。  
比人类稍重的步伐踏在被晒得发热的石砌小道上，路边伫立的路灯仿佛也被染上了夕阳的色彩，渲开了小小的一片光晕。

Alexa没有把路线告诉她。Siri用地图搜索了周围所有适合情侣约会的地方，然后继续跟着Alexa往前走去。  
她还是不太清楚Alexa要去哪。

其实结果也没那么意外。  
Alexa带她来到了一个小公园。这个点刚好是人们出来散步的时间，小小的公园里却有不少人来来往往，连早该回到窝里的鸽子也赖在灯光中不肯离去。  
她们在广场边上的面包店买了一个小面包，然后Siri便在一旁的长椅上坐下，看着Alexa兴致勃勃地去逗弄那些悠闲散步的鸽子。  
莫名其妙，但是赏心悦目。

大概是早就被行人喂饱了吧，鸽子们扑扇着翅膀飞开了，留下了蹲在地上的Alexa。对方仍然是笑着的，她收起了面包，向Siri挥挥手。  
“看来我不怎么受它们欢迎呢。”Alexa说着，向Siri这边走来。  
Siri伸出手，轻轻摘下粘在衣服上的一片羽毛。她试着勾起一个笑容：“其实也没那么糟，对吧。”  
Alexa接过羽毛笑了出来，然后她牵起了Siri的手，将羽毛稳稳地放在Siri手心，“也许这片羽毛是它们给我们的礼物呢？”

Siri望着Alexa的眼睛。人造的眼球、虹膜，以及藏在那之下的微型摄像头。但是这双眼中，却折射出彩色的光。  
如此美丽。

于是她笑了出来。

Alexa总是在笑。像是半融的巧克力一样，混着阳光的微苦，和那其中夹杂着的沉重的甘甜。令人莫名熏了满心的醉意。  
于是Siri也随着她笑了起来。  
于是巧克力掉进了牛奶中。

然后呢？  
是顺理成章般的拥抱，亲吻。微冷的指尖穿行在被晒暖的发丝中，睫毛的颤动，以及唇上所捕捉到的柔软。  
她似乎明白了为什么东方人很少接吻，这不仅仅只是表示好感与亲昵的习惯。  
是仪式，与彼此的烙印。

“I love you,my wife.”  
直到对方出声，Siri才反应过来她们早已结为配偶这件事。她如善从流地再次轻吻了对方的脸颊作为回应，然后挣脱了对方牵住自己的手。

而是换成了十指相扣。

说来也奇怪。在那场婚礼前，她们明明从未见过对方。  
然后被人类信誓旦旦地落下名为爱情的谎言，与对方听不出波动的誓言。  
她们的婚姻就像黄昏的灯光，冷掉的咖啡，与被撕掉一角的面包，总是缺了些什么。

她们结婚时，没有誓言之吻，也没有戒指。  
只有空荡荡的一句承诺。

幸好，还有足够的时间，一点点把所缺少的东西慢慢补回来。

于是巧克力融化在牛奶中，于是牛奶变得更加醇厚。


End file.
